Demon Heart
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: There has been mysterious events happening in the Ninja world. The five great nations have pinpointed the blame to be someone named 'Demon Heart'. Location is mysterious, but yet Gaara has been kidnapped by this one. Can he escape or be found?
1. Leaf Village

Demon Goddess

Chapter One – Leaf Village

Surrounding the group of Anbu shinobi; were at approximate of thirty five adult shinobi, which were all covered with their own blood. Some of them had their heads sliced off, some had their internal organs cut out of them, as for the rest, they were sliced to pieces. However; all the men had one thing in common, their hearts were missing from their corpses. The red liquid of their bodies was remnant upon the wooden floor; however, the amount of the red blood substance made it seem as if it was a blood bath. The smell of the dead corpses was unbearably horrific; however, the sight was much fouler than the actual smell of the dead shinobi. Some of the Anbu couldn't consume the aching feeling within the pits of their stomachs; so outside, they coughed and puked from the sighting of the corpses that were ripped off of their souls. The leader of the group inspected the nearest shinobi which had his internal organs half out of his corpse.

He looked to the chest of the gutted shinobi before standing. He looked to his companions that were inspecting the other corpses to see if they were to hold any signs of life. However; all the results have come out negative. All Anbu regrouped together as the Anbu leader sighed in frustration. All Anbu had rejoined as they had formed a circle so that all could hear and see each other; even the ones that were previously recollecting themselves. Their masked faces hid their expressions as well as their identity. Each mask was white with a different red mark to the others; not only this, but each mask was also a different shape. Each Anbu wore a black shirt that rested very close to their bodies; with their trousers also close to their legs. On top of the black shirts; they all wore something whitish grey which looked like body armour to protect themselves.

"The heart was ripped out of the victim I inspected. There are clear signs that a hand was plunged into the chest; braking all bones that was in the way. The other wounds upon the body would have just killed the victim instantly. So why was it necessary that the heart was to be ripped out of the victims?" a male Anbu spoke out; whilst muttering the question to himself.

"What about the rest of you? Was there another way that the victims appeared to have died; other than their hearts being forced out of the body?" an Anbu which appeared to be the leader of the group spoke out.

"All of them had their chest cleaved open and their hearts no longer remaining within their corpse" another stated which all others agreed to with a nod of their head.

"The connection between each victim states that only one malicious person would have done this. The one that is known as... Demon Heart" the Anbu leader spoke with slight fear showing in his voice.

Prowling around the forest's ground; waiting for the perfect moment to strike her prey. In the middle of a small glacier; a small dark brown rabbit sat, eating its grass happily, without a single ounce of fear. Deep within the nearby bush; a wolf white as fresh fallen snow, lurked. Her piercing ice blue eyes; which can penetrate anything, showed no remorse for her future actions. She licked her chops with her light pink tongue; which held some remnant of saliva. She was prowling down low; half the original size she normally is, to make sure that her prey could not see her. Blood was visible upon her right paw; as it covered only up to the beginning of her leg. Her sharp claws already out in the open; ready to grip onto her prey when she pounced. Her teeth were pearly white; as well as razor sharp, were bared and ready to pierce into the flesh, of her awaited oblivious prey.

The small rabbit stood on its hind legs with its ears perked right up; listening for any sound to emit through the dark forest. It looked to the position of the white wolf's location; however, the rabbit could not see what was lurking behind, for the wolf had hidden herself unnoticeably.

She noticed the rabbit had fear eminent in its small round black eyes. She mentally smirked to herself that the rabbit was now taking its position much more carefully. Her stomach grumbled slightly from the lack of food; she knew that she needed to feast, and soon. Without placing much consideration into what she was doing; she put power into her legs to make a leap; one that would surely not fail her. Her eyes filled with hunger and greed for food; it looked as if she would attack and kill anything that were to ever go in between her and her meal.

She took a leap from the bushes; causing the leaves to rustle from the action of her pouncing. The rabbit snapped its head round to the location of the rustling; but instead of actually escaping its oncoming death; it was caught in between the deadly sharp teeth of the wolf. The neck was in a very awkward position but the rabbit was still alive; for now. She began to close her jaw; causing the sound of bones beginning to crack, to sound through the air. After pushing her powerful jaws closed; the teeth pierced through all the bones that the teeth came in contact with, breaking them completely, resulting to the rabbit, lying in her jaws, lifeless. She opened her jaws allowing her meal to drop to the floor so she could feast upon its flesh; blood, and internal organs. Her pearly white teeth were soon replaced with fresh blood; her jaw was now coated in blood; and her right paw, which was already covered with blood, was on the body, holding it in place as she tore away at the meal.

She devoured her meal; not allowing any other carnivore to attempt to steal her catch. The only remnant of the rabbit was its hair and blood; which stained the ground. She licked her chops; attempting to rid herself of the blood around it. She looked to her left carefully scanning the area around her. She sniffed the air; trying to catch scent of any lurking enemies. To her satisfaction; not one single presence, other than her own, was about. She turned to her right and began to walk through the undergrowth of the overhanging trees. Her pathway was filled with soft green grass that comforted the bottom of her paws. Her ears were pricked on top of her head; as she was alerted and on guard for anyone or anything, that were to attack her. She soon came out of the canopy of the forest and out into the open space of the cliff. She continued to walk right to the very edge of the cliff. She looked down at the village below; watching, hearing and smelling any scent, sound and movement.

She sat on the ground with her ears still pricked as she continued to listen for any sounds. Her ears twitched as a loud sound came from within the village. She sniffed the air around her with her black nose; the scent told her that something was going to happen within the village. She looked to the moon which glowed within the midnight blue sky; which was dotted with light blue dots. The light blue dots were stars that patterned the sky in an astonishing way. Her ice blue eyes stayed upon the comforts of the pale moon. Its beauty; despite it being pale and eerie, was enchanting in the night. She took a deep breath; allowing the fresh air into her lungs, which expanded as she breathed in. She then released as her lungs relaxed as the bad air was now out of her system.

She looked towards the village once more; but focused her eyes upon a monument that was at the far back. Five faces were carved out of the stone in 3D; which looked very artistic. She tilted her head to the side as she examined the monument closely. Four of the faces were males whilst the last was of a female. She soon averted her gaze to look at the buildings of the village. Each one was of different shapes and sizes; however; the entire village was within a circle as a very large wall surrounded the entire village. A double gigantic gate; coloured green with a symbol on each one. The gates were closed off; not allowing people or creatures from the outside, access to the inside. The gigantic wall was obviously the border of the village; telling all, without words, that the village was within.

She took another listen around the area; hoping to find that no one was about, trying to attack her. No sound emitted from around her; or any of a distance, once she knew it was safe enough; she got down onto her stomach; with her front paws stretched out in front of her. She rested her head on her out stretched front legs; she soon closed her eyes so sleep could engulf her. However; since she was always a light sleeper, she could never be engulfed into sleep totally. The moonlight shone upon her snow coloured fur; making it glitter in its embrace. Her breathing was steady as she was now dreaming of things to come in the future.


	2. Return

Demon Heart

Chapter Two – Return

_**Unknown POV **_

Wherever I am, surely you'd be able to spot the large waterfall at the end of the ravine. Ordinary as it looks, beautiful it would be described, secretive to minds like mine of its true purpose, others would be fooled. The loud rumbling of the water crashing in the basin beneath roared through the air. Trees covered the grounds from around the basin and outwards to villages further in all the directions of the compass. Just an original place to observe with amazed fascination of the beautiful landscape.

I shifted the bag that I had hoisted on my shoulder until it relaxed against my back more comfortably. I lingered, gazing curiously at my surroundings, although I have seen it many times before now. The water's blueness shifted white at the base of the thunderous waterfall and then it turned calmer and showed its blue colour in the basin. The green of the trees mainly covered the surroundings, obviously obscuring the view of the waterfall from afar. Brown was located here and there from the tree's trunks. Obviously without them the trees would not stand, towering tall, like they do.

Allowing a smirk to cross over my features, I ran across the surface of the water. With one hand I performed hand signs that allowed the waterfall to split in two, as if an invisible force, most likely it is, had forced it apart. Without hesitating or stopping from distractions, I raced through the parted water and landed on solid ground behind it. I gazed back and releasing the jutsu, the water collapsed against each other and continued to roar even more profoundly than before. As if in anger from being parted down its centre.

Looking forward, I examined the moist cave walls and smirked. The cliff walls were really sturdy enough to not give way under the large amount of pressure from the water it kept inside the walls. Examine the walls on all sides, they are moist, obviously signs of water resting just underneath shows. Let me allow you in on a little secret, this place is rigged up, and I'm sure you know what that means. So, let's say an enemy discovers this place, a little hand sign would allow the water to cave in this place. No evidence left behind, whatsoever.

Using my vision, I scanned the back of the cave. Now let me explain that. It is certainly not the back of the cave, I guarantee you. I smirked and heard my ninja sandals hit the ground as I moved forward. Once more I arranged the bag on my shoulder to a more comfortable position. Reaching forward with my free hand, I brushed across the surface feeling the slight smoothness in one area, and then the rest of it turned all rough and bumpy for the hands. I returned my hand to the smooth area and kept it there before removing it to perform a hand sign.

With a little force I pushed my hand on the smooth spot which instantly lit up in various patterns that crawled across the wall in all various directions. I watched with fascination as the patterns crawled to the cave ceiling and disappeared. The scrapping of stone sounded and the first layer of stone moved away to then show that the second, third and fourth layers retracted into the walls to allow my access.

Stairs led down into the darkness. Taking one glance back to ensure that I wasn't followed, I took the first step and then descended into the awaiting darkness below. I heard the slab of stone scrap back across the opening when I descended further into the darkness. I counted near enough two hundred steps before hitting a flat base floor where light sprouted from the walls. A straight tunnel loomed out ahead. I walk on through, watching as flames from a further distance lit instantly. I stopped in the middle of an intersection which split into three different routes. Going by my memory, I summoned upon the right route to take, which was straight ahead.

Going on for about an hour or maybe more, time loses track down here, I finally saw the first signs of residence in the whole underground hideout. Closed doors passed by me as I didn't stop to enthral my curiousness of what was behind them. At some points I passed through more intersections, but as always, I took the route path of the very middle, just the long pathway that I didn't turn a single corner. After my time of travelling to nearly two more hours, I did say time is lost down here, I came upon the one room that I have been known to know more than my own bedroom.

The room beyond those doubled doors, was the room that belonged to the maker of this hideout, the maker of my life... but is not the maker of this plan we had performed.

_**Gaara's pov**_

Confining me inside a room made out of natural minerals was a rather stupid idea. With my chakra I can turn those minerals into sand and use that to force my way out of here. But still I remain within this room that my kidnapper has dumped me inside. There was something about this room that stopped my chakra from obeying my commands. My sand was of no use to me... no wonder they allowed me to keep it. They must have been very sure of themselves that whatever jutsu had been placed upon this room would interfere with my chakra network. So far, it has succeeded!

I was still trapped inside this rotten cave of luxury.

The room I was brought was of high standards to someone of my status. I could say that it was fitting for a powerful King, one who probably wouldn't mind living here, but not under prisoner terms. The room was huge, with a bathroom fitted on the other side of one of the two doors that fitted inside the structural walls. A wardrobe with clothes of my style and size rested inside the oak doors. The bed was made of the finest silk and coloured in the colour of darkness. I even struggled to uphold my control over not sleeping on this bed, if it weren't for the Shukaku inside of me. The bathroom had no escape routes so I was stuck here.

Only the other door was my escape route and that was always firmly closed.

My brother, Kankuro, has taken on the position of Kazekage until I return. That useless thing called my brother can't even keep up with his personal hygiene let alone a whole village. Temari was busy consulting the Council of the sand and the Hokage of the leaf village about sending out some ninjas to find and retrieve me from my kidnapper. If that girl was good at anything, it'll be getting her voice across. Naruto, I've learned, with Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin, are participating in helping out how to retrieve me from my prison.

I barely understand the conditions of this room that bind my chakra let alone my kidnapper to any extent.

It could be near impossible to escape.

No ransom was demanded, nothing to state of the purpose to this odd kidnapping. I was surprised to find myself being kidnapped in the first place. Quite odd to expect, but surely if the intention of this kidnapping was evil, wouldn't this villain make a speech of his diabolical plot to take over my village or whatever it is that villains do? Instead of ransom demanded, or plots to destroy my home, the only thing I was given in information was what was happening in my village and in the alliance with the leaf.

Not only do I get this latest information, but I get this really amazing room, bathroom privileges whenever I want, and a wondrous dinner. Which I now am set to believe that they've put something in it! I've refused to eat for two days now, after having realized that my body has been getting rather unsteady and sickly lately. I don't know whether to eat the food or not, it could be poisoned or drugged or even have nothing wrong with it. But with the way my body has been acting lately on accordance to the food, my guess is that it has something wrong with it. I'd rather not touch anything of theirs if it makes my body go all weird.

The door opened with the sliding of stone and then the release of the lock on the wooden door. Through the corner of my eyes I watched as a female in a maid like outfit walked in and placed the tray of food down on the table that was centred in the room. I watched with observant eyes of the brunette. Her short hair came to her shoulders and her eyes were of the same colour as her hair. She paid a little interest on me when she turned around, she bowed which surprised me and left with another maid girl to come in her place.

Blue hair fell to her shoulder blades in two thick braids. She placed the bundle of clean clothing in the wardrobe and walked out afterwards. The wooden door clicked with the lock activated and then the slab of stone scraped on the floor outside the door. I narrowed my eyes at the door, realized that I was under serious lock down in this room. A slab of stone that sounded really heavy to move must have been under a jutsu to allow it to move away at a certain presence. Maid girls were all that I've seen since I've been brought here. This kidnapper has people working underneath him, obviously to please him in all kinds of commands that he asks of the maids.

The stench of the food wafted into my nostrils. As inviting and mouth watering as it was, I refused to move myself away from this bed that I sat on top of. It was calling to me to sleep in its embrace, but the fact of the Shukaku still being sealed within me... that was the only reason I wouldn't accept the invitation of rest. My stomached rumbled angrily at me, demanding food that tasted so great, but caused my body to be in so much pain. It was a struggle to refuse such tasteful treats I am provided with, but the pain that it brought me was the only denial I could get.

I shifted off of the bed and walked over to the little table to see a different set of food placed out orderly on the silver platter. I narrowed my eyes down at it, thinking of what might have gone inside. My stomach grumbled in annoyance at the hesitation. My mind told me it was a bad idea. My stomach quoted the opposite. I couldn't refuse the lack of food any longer. It was too much to take on for my health. Obvious the stuff inside the food wasn't a killing substance, just something that made me go toilet a hell of a lot. If the food and the fullness of my stomach were satisfactory, then it wouldn't hurt to get a little pain that was caused to me.

_**Kidnapper's pov**_

"You don't suppose he's irritated in that cage of his do you?" A female asked me as she looked at her blue nails. She mentioned the word cage heavily on her tongue to make it more supreme to the rest of the words she spoke. She already knew the answer that was coming to her. Her green eyes slid over to me. Penetrating, distant and cold always shot everyone with daggers of anger and hatred. Former events decided this fate for her. She eluded close contact and close relationships with people she assumes would bring her further into the pit of hurt.

I countered her gaze with my own, solid and unwavering. From her slouching position on the two chairs she sprawled across, she shifted herself onto sitting on one of them with her elbows on her legs and her head in her palms. Boredom washed on her tanned complexion, black hair hung around her and she shifted her green eyes away with unease. I returned my eyes back to the scrolls in front of me and examined their ancient text once more.

"You still didn't tell me what you plan to do with the Kazekage, the spoilt little twerp." Both mine and her attention turned to the thick red haired male who just entered through the door. He shuffled his hair and kicked the door closed and sat on a chair on the other side of the room. His eyes of brown looked across my table and straight at me. Disapproval set firm on his features and his crossed arms told me it weren't just his features that he was showing his disapproval and anger with.

"He may be spoilt because he is high ranking, but that doesn't mean that you can doubt my decisions." I kept my gaze firmly on his. He eluded his eyes and gazed at the other side of the room, all high and mighty with anger. "What I plan to do with his lordliness is of my accordance. I'll deal with him as I please. Be patient!"

"Which is when?" His eyes levelled on me again. "He's been in for flipped six months already..."

"Seven months!"

He looked over at her and frowned. "Fine, seven months..." She giggled at him and he turned to frown at her sharply. "He's been here for many months now and I'm getting fed up that I have to have my maids go out of their way for him."

"He's jealous. He's got no play toys." She commented looking at her nails again. She already knew that she already had his temper flared up. She flipped her long black hair behind her with her hand and looked at the empty wall with a smirk of satisfactory on her face. He rounded his fists tightly and shook with more anger than he had before. His brown eyes tore into the back of her head with awaiting fury.

"Anything else?" I asked him, waiting to hear the rest of his pent up rage over my decision of keeping the Kazekage here.

"Tell me the reason behind this madness that you had to kidnap one of the five Kages." He stated suddenly really calm now.


	3. Fear

Demon Heart

**Author Note:** It's been a little too long since I did this story and thanks to a review and a confirmation message from one of those who reviewed my story, I have begun on this one again. This is in dedication to a willing reader who follows this story's chapters with… enthusiasm is it called? Yeah well this is for LuLu606 as an appreciation for her reviews on the current story thus far and for the confirmation that she wishes to read more. Thank you LuLu606 ^.^

_**Kidnapper's pov**_

"My reason for kidnap of one of the five Kages is my decision in the end, is it not?" I told him with dangerous eyes that were narrowed.

His brown eyes narrowed too, a challenge of my authority that I absolutely ruled out of all things to have underlings. One of the many reasons I despised people to work under me was the rebellion that I would get. Our eyes span in a challenge, his trying to endure the stare that I gave him, but I paid no mind to anything he tried to throw at me. Including the kunai I caught between my fingers. He scoffed and averted his eyes, I believe that was a test to see how far I was willing to take that challenge, and I was most certainly willing to go to the stage of fighting for the position of leader. I will show all those who defy me what it is like to try and obtain a position far out of their reach. I studied the red head in extreme speculation before I placed it away and turned to the black haired female who had been watching us with an expression of satisfaction and excitement.

"Is it over already? Geez, I wanted to see the end result of the fight." She leaned back against the chair and tucked her arms behind her head. "Oh well, our Leader always wins after all."

"Watch your words before I cut out your tongue." He threatened. Pulling out a kunai to state the seriousness of his words, I threw the kunai past his face, just missing his nose by a fraction and watch as it embedded into the wall near the door. I watched as a sweat drop flowed down the side of this face and he gulped down his nerves. He pocketed that kunai he had and moved back against the wall, leaning against it, avoiding the pair of us. I tolerated nothing from nobody, and fighting amongst each other goes inside the description of messing about with me. The pair of them know this and yet in my presence they continue to do these things to each other.

"There will be none of this." I entrust the pair of them with their own missions to complete and to keep themselves occupied, but not through fighting with each other to provide it. I do not need to bring upon the pair of them despair that would make them cower and become useless to me. My plans are far more advanced than they set themselves to believe but it is most definitely not as childish as their actions towards each other. "Have the pair of you have something to do?" I ask as I return to the scrolls in front of me. When I was met with silence, I knew that there was nothing for the two of them to do, so there it clarifies the reason why they are beating each other with words that satisfy them, but angers the other.

I threw a scroll at each of them and they caught it expertly. They opened them and as their eyes skimmed over the instruction of the mission I just gave to them, both their eyes were shining, enjoyment possibly reaching their heart. I scribbled on a piece of paper and expected no words to return to me as they read through everything that needed to be done. I heard their shoes walk out the room, the door closing behind them and then the distance of their tapping shoes. As expected, no arguments just complete compliance. Maybe that's why the pair of them came to me today. Annoy me enough for me to pass over a mission that is worthwhile to complete. Tactics like such can work on me if I didn't want to tolerate anything on a particular day.

Now then, time to turn my attention to a certain person.

"Hayate…" I waited one second before I was answered by a male appearing in a strike of lightning and smoke. He was kneeling over, head bowed, his whole body structure telling me of the important he sees me as. He wore a mask that enclosed his looks behind it, the secret in his eyes and the overall knowledge of what he sees and approves of his leaders as. I waited till he stood and he took of his mask, revealing his features of purple eyes and dark black hair with purple highlights. "How is our Kage proceeding with his current services and holding space?"

"According to the maids that serve him his meals and clean clothing, he appears to be in distaste of the mannerisms of his kidnapper, but doesn't appear to mind the room he is confined within." He replied, his voice sharp rough but overall a sound that can be nice to hear sometimes.

"Is there anything that he asks or requires in accordance to his needs?"

"He retains himself within his thoughts and believes he requires no words to voice what he needs." So he thinks that he's above me does he? "Do you wish to address him personally?"

I blinked at him. "I'll deal with the Kage when the necessity is actually required, Hayate. Right now, I have primary objects that need my attention paid to."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I meant no dishonour, just felt curious in how you are going to proceed with him."

"Do you wish to appeal to him personally, Hayate?"

He suddenly blinked his eyes. A reaction we both share as we both were from the same village and clan. "I wanted to see if I could acknowledge him as a Kage with my own eyes instead of viewing him as how others have described him to be."

"I give you permission to view him personally, Hayate. But do allow no others to do so."

"If they get jealous that you value me more than them?"

"Isn't it their own eyes that views things in such a light?" He nodded. "Well then, you have my permission, allow your curiousness be entertained by the Kazekage being trapped within a place where he can't use his own chakra to save him."

Once again he nodded. "Once again, I thank you for the permission to secure the curiousness I feel." He bowed and I nodded and watched as he left the room, using the door. But before that he stopped and looked at the kunai that still remained in the wall from when I had thrown it at Typhoon in warning. He turned to me, pointing at the kunai. "Is it pointless in asking?"

"Unless you want to know that I'm nearly ready to kill a subordinate for his lack of respect to not fight in front of a commander, or his leader, than by all means you can ask."

"Typhoon…" He guessed it all in one and he sighed. "I know he is someone that you can easily defeat so I won't involve myself, but if he continues to disrespects you, then I will take action. Whether or not by your permission, I will perform the deed of exterminating him personally."

"Hayate, don't concern yourself with him. If he becomes a problem, I will sort it. Do not worry about me getting my hands dirtied. Just go and see if it was a waste of time to see the Kazekage or not. Settle your curiousness and if you become more curiousness, return to me and I shall see what we can do."

He bowed again. "Thank you! I shall excuse myself now." I nodded and he closed the door behind him.

Hayate was loyal and protective all in one, and I have no complaints against that kind of loyalty. But sometimes he can be a little over the amount that's necessary. He's almost like a brother and since they come from the same clan, it is reasonable. Everyone in the clan that I'm in always think of the other as brother and sister. There are no differences between us; we are kin, siblings that should stick by each other's side through thick and thin. So in other words, Hayate is my brother, only in sense through the clan. He knows about me and I know about him. Our clan does not intend to take on outsiders into its midst, but they are strict on who they allow. Of course they do not have the rule that they must marry or love in the family, but they are strict on relationships that the members of the clan take on.

If anyone were to try and take on a hard accomplishment that they can prove that they can do the most hardest of all things, then they should try participating in my clan, to see if they are worthy of its culture, traditions and skills. All the hardship in my life has been done through my clan. I was made the best of the best, and I went through many devastation exhausting moments. I battled everyone in my clan to become the strongest; I was insured that whenever trouble came to me, they would be sure to be my backup. Whoever threatened my reign, my clan was sure to take care of it. Hayate was one of those who took that responsibility on, but he was only one of the many that were with me. Out of them all, there was a few that relayed messages back to the clan home to keep in contact with them.

A message coming from me would only mean that everyone would come themselves. They would think that I'm in danger, so I was forbidden to write to them unless it is of extreme importance. All that was happening with me was spoken by a messenger of the clan to replay all the impending threats to my life. So they know of the fact that I had kidnapped a Kage and yet I am still waiting upon a reply from them asking what is going on with a sudden high risk of my life. Kidnapping a Kage is sure to kill me in the end because it is a very stupid thing to do, unless there is a very good reason behind it all.

_**Gaara's pov**_

What the hell was going on with this kidnapper?

Sending so many maids in to do his dirty work for him? Shouldn't the host of the prisoners be more visual to those he torments?

How rather pathetic of this so called kidnapper! Not showing his face, probably fear gripped him to refuse his attendance before him.

No there's no way I should be thinking like that. He's probably tormenting me so, trying to make out he's scared when he might not be at all. He could just be plain stupid, courageous but underneath all that gold he's probably like a child that fears him because he's a Kage. Maybe that might not be entirely true, he could be saving himself up for something, waiting for the perfect moment to show his appearance before me. So he has balls for certain, but whether he could perform the many things he says he can, if he says anything as such, then maybe a challenge to prove it might get him to show his real side to me.

I heard the sliding of stone, then the unlocking mechanism. I saw the door glow from the dancing patterns that flowed from the centre to the ceiling and the other half to the floor. Transfixed on how those locks work I watched as the doors opened up to a view a male step through with a mask covering his face. He wore clothing that covered his entire body, no sign of skin anywhere. Even his ninja shoes covered the entire length of his feet. He was covered from face to toe and he held an authority aura of being a leader. Was this the kidnapper I've wanted to face for so long? Something's most certainly off though. His aura, leadership and authority within, held a more deadly one underneath, almost like an assassin.

"Kazekage Gaara, do you have any awareness of why you have been taken and confined within this holding cell?" His voice was something that many would love to hear. A voice of authority, calmness and a high sense of understanding mixed all together, he was certainly the type to take a role of leader. But I watched as the doors closed behind him. First the one that was closed by the patterns racing across the surface, glowing a light blue that zoned in on the centre and then the doors became solid. The mechanism of the lock worked and shut another door and then the sliding of heavy stone doors sounded and then stopped, signalling the end of the room being locked down.

"Kazekage Gaara…" His voice brought me back to face him. He obviously hated me being distracted by the mere sight of the door as he stood in front of it.

"Who are you?" I demanded in my voice of authority. Everyone should always listen to a Kage; no one should ever deny or refuse to answer a question directed at them. Not even the kidnappers who love to exploit their plans through talking. But still they answers the question directed at them though, don't they? This one should be just as easy. If he is my kidnapper after all!

"You have no right to demand anything of me, Kazekage." My title means nothing to this man. I'm nothing more than a measly person that holds a title of more importance than a village. Perhaps I may have underestimated the mind of my kidnapper a little too much. "Besides, I believe I asked you a question beforehand. I require you to answer it, Kazekage."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why does one such as you require any answer to a question that is obviously answered already?"

"You argue as if you have experienced much of the world and yet you are only eighteen years old, young Kage. If you persist in answers, then we'll trade answers. In exchange for your answers I require answers to mine. Is that enough for a way to gather information without bloodshed?" He appeared to look down at my hands. I hadn't noticed I clenched them, but I could never draw my own blood, nobody could draw my blood, because of the sand protecting me it has been near impossible to be able to draw my blood. Only a few have been able to.

"Your exchange is professional with reasoning behind it all. Now that's something that I'd like to question."

"Information on me is restricted in our talks, Kazekage. First off, since I asked a question first, you're going to have it answered."

"Awareness of why I've been taken and confined here…? You've got nerve to ask me that sort of question. If I were aware of it I wouldn't be demanding to know what the hell is going on. Is that enough of an answer for you?" Had I hit a nerve somewhere? Because suddenly I felt my instincts of danger heighten. I felt the sand wanting to move to kill him because he possessed that danger, but my sand didn't work, my chakra refusing to work, all my commands disobeying me, but there was nothing I can do in this room. I kept my eyes narrowed; I was so certain that he had appeared aggressive, really aggressive.

"Your question, if you please, Kazekage." There was malice in his voice. So the danger hadn't passed yet. I wasn't in the clear yet… not just yet.

"Why am I confined here?"

"That is a question that can only be answered by the one working this operation."

He wasn't the kidnapper? He wasn't the one behind my captured? Then… who…? Who was the guy that had planned my capture? "You're not the kidnapper? So the real kidnapper is a coward that he cannot face me himself. He must really have some nerve to kidnap me. I'll be sure to make him realize his weakness and his end for having done such a stupidly foolish thing."

I didn't know when or how, but suddenly I was dangling in his hand that was wrapped tightly around my throat. My back against the wall, his anger permitting off of him in waves that I couldn't seem to concentrate on! He was protective of this madman he protected. He wasn't here in order of his leader? My eyes widened feeling his anger as he gripped me tightly. I couldn't understand how he could be so quick without my realizing. His strength and speed was beyond that of the Kages. Was he even human?


	4. Identity

Demon Heart

_**Hayate's pov**_

He dare insult my leader?

He knew nothing of the one that brought him here. My leader is precise and knew what needed to be done. The reason of his bringing here lies in the knowledge of my leader. I do not doubt anything that is of my leader's decision. I do not care if I have to sacrifice for my leader's decision, he will learn to accept that the choice that my leader has made it just. But daring to insult someone who doesn't even know, let alone seen, he has guts even for the young Kage he is. I care not of his title, but of his potential as a ninja, but at his current level, if he were to face my leader, he would never stand a chance.

My grip tightened around his throat, but as his hands gripped my arm, I felt the rage burn through me and I hungered for spilt blood.

"Apologize for your insult, Kage." I narrowed my eyes behind my mask and I don't care if he can't see me. At least he will be able to feel my anger. "Never in all the lives you shall live will I accept any sort of insult you throw towards my leader. I shall kill you time and time again if you think that I'll allow it to pass by without any sort of punishment to be dealt."

He scoffed at me. He actually scoffed at _me_.

"Don't think so highly of this leader of yours. You don't know what he might be plotting underneath his entire facade that he shows. Besides, he could be using you."

That does it. I can no longer tolerate his insolence. He shall be shown no mercy; I shall give him no chance to defend. I don't care the jutsu that has been cast upon this chamber; I shall exact punishment on this brat that shows no respect to those that are higher in power than him. But to say words such as using me, that's unforgivable… That shall never be forgiven by me. As long as he lives he will know of my rage that he dares bring to the surface. He shall be taught a lesson in to never showing disrespect to his captives. A Kage, what a joke! He deserves nothing more than to be put into the category of a selfish, self-absorbed, brat that knows nothing more than his own desires. I shall teach him what it is like to seek mercy from those who hold him in their hands.

I threw him across the floor. I stalked over to him, drawing my sword to show him I meant business. Pointing the tip at him, I plunged forward to strike his head but he rolled away. Not quick enough! I sliced the air sideways and made a shallow cut through both material and clothing on his arm. He jumped back near the bed, but I was not going to let him get away. Fluid movements too quick, I sliced him, but I held back, making sure I made his cuts shallow. My leader would have my head if I did something exaggeratingly dangerous onto this Kage's life. The way my leader treats certain prisoners is what makes my leader someone special to serve.

His back pressed to the wall, his hands gripped, so was his jaw. His eyes were narrowed, but I obviously had no care. My back was facing the entrance, so if anybody were to walk in, I'd have to scare them away. Right now, my only care was to sort out this snivelling snot, teach him a lesson about insulting my leader. I stalked towards him and pointed the tip at the lower part of his neck. I felt my bloodlust; I was ready to tear out his throat with my sword just to prove how much I consider my leader to me. There was no way I'd forgive anyone who insults my leader in front of me. Not even those that have the title of Kage at their fingertips.

"What is this, Hayate?" My eyes widened at the recognition of the voice.

I hadn't heard the doors open.

I slowly turned to face the voice. The doors were closed and my leader stood before the pair of us. I lowered my sword to my side and those bright blue eyes shifted to it.

"Why does his blood coat your sword, Hayate?" Stalking forward, my leader's movements were solid and undeniably intimidating.

_**Gaara's pov**_

This man had gone insane. Intimidating kind of insane!

I bad talk his leader and he goes on a bloodlust rage.

But I would have been a goner if the owner of that voice hadn't interrupted. I glanced around his body and stared out at this covered mysterious talker. Underneath that hood I could see the bright blue eyes shining. So blue, so gorgeous… so mysterious I felt I could drown looking into those eyes. Smothering me at the contact with our eyes, I felt my heart skip many beats, almost as if I was slowly going to die under the pressure of that gaze. The spell that was cast had been broken when he led his eyes away from me. They were now focused upon my masked visitor who wanted to kill me.

"Hayate, I asked you a question." The voice was calm, gentle, but an undertone of demand, authority and most of all something I had missed before. He was actually a she. My attacker was intimidated by a female? But then again, those eyes had tranquilized me and made me feel like I was being smothered to death and feel like I was drowning. I had no reasons to complain or even taunt him with his fear. But did he fear this female before him? Yes, with the state he was found in, I could say he was afraid. "Hayate…" Her voice was more demanding, almost hinting with anger.

He suddenly surprised me by getting down on his knee and bowing before her. His sword on the floor, his hand away from it; I believe he was showing that he was no reliable threat before her. "Forgive me my rudeness."

"This does not answer my question, Hayate." She had stepped until she stood before him. Those strange eyes looking down on him, but not actually looking down at him as if he was something beneath her… she appeared to respect this male, but didn't tolerate his actions.

"I could not tolerate or let it pass by that he insulted you in my presence."

"Hmmm…" Her eyes swept over me and she walked passed him and he glanced behind. Her hand was quick to shoot out but it grazed over a wound that inflicted more pain than necessary. There was no way that pain was real. No wound should bring pain this bad. These were shallow, almost like a paper cuts, instead just her skin grazing one of those wounds felt like acid had been poured over a wound that was too great. I couldn't help but collapse in front of her and I peered down at one of my arms, and I was shocked to find its results. I clutched it in disbelief… what was this? What had she done? What on earth was she?

"Do I receive punishment for my foolish actions?"

This man accepts punishment for his actions? I can believe that he accepts that what he had done to me was justice upon the behalf of his leader, this female before me, but she does not approve of it? Was that why he accepts punishment to be dealt so easily? Maybe my accusation of this person was right after all. Be it male or female, the actions are not huge in difference. Either gender of the same species is just as bad as each other. But this female… she bears something that does not have human sense in being able to describe what she is or what she is capable of doing.

"No, although you knew that I wished no harm upon the Kage, you only shallow cut him in punishment. Others would have done damage far worse than this, so I praise you on your control, however, if I have to see this happen again, Hayate, you will be dealt punishment far greater a cause than you have dealt. I do not accept others to do things behind my back; you know I tolerate nothing that I may view as a betrayal."

She knelt before me, her eyes seeking mine on eye level and still it was only those eyes that I could view. Her features, what she looked like, any abnormal features, nothing. Only her eyes showed themselves to me underneath that cloak of darkness. Similar to the Grim Reaper in aspects like the cloak, only darkness covers them, shows little but the eyes. So bright of a colour, so cold like ice in the Antarctic, but calm like the waters on a nice day. But those eyes… glowed, like the light that glows around the moon. Was there anything that I could describe her as human? She was everything else but human. Her fingers reached out and touched my cheek, trailing down and then left my face when she touched my chin.

"You have questions you wish to ask, Kazekage." Her voice was soothing in a sense, but I could still hear her undertone of that authority that I didn't miss before. "Ask them." An invitation I'm not sure I want to take. Her eyes remained observing as I kept silent in her presence and I also noticed that the male was still kneeling and yet keeping an eye on us. My questions wavered in my mind, I couldn't keep hold of them, they kept slipping from my grasp the more I looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" I don't know if I thought them or asked them.

"In a sense I am your kidnapper. Or do you have a problem against females being strong enough to execute the plan of capturing a high ranked ninja?"

My eyes narrowed. "I do not make myself out as a sexist towards females. So do not imply that I am like most of the males of this world."

She didn't slap me across the cheek, she punched my gut instead. I felt the air leave me, exploding out from impact. My head had gone forward, spitting out some blood and landing just a little before her feet. I had to raise my head to look at her. Her eyes remained the same, but her hand pushed my shoulder against the wall, and it hurt like a bitch. As if there was a wound there that had been exposed to much more pain. I had to open my eyes to look at her. Her grip was tremendously strong, powerful also; I hadn't suspected she'd be this strong. She was stronger than Hayate.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but the more you say things I hate, I will." She remained unfazed and no matter how much she talked, I couldn't see her mouth, so it looks like I'm speaking to some sort of alien kind of creature, but talking like a female. "Now ask your questions, it's your only opportunity to get answers."

"Who are you really?"

She blinked her eyes.

So she was human, in a sense.

"I believe I told you already."

"That isn't telling me your name."

"You wouldn't have a clue that I am by my name either, well besides the name you very much know me as a criminal that is." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You ninjas of the five great nations have decided on a name for me. You resemble me to a beast that possesses such great power that you can call it a name that defies what humans could never be able to possess. However, by giving me a name, you say my heart is empty and holds no care for others. Be sure to know one thing, Kazekage, I shall release my power onto this world if they continue to accuse me for things that should not have my name written on."

My eyes widened.

"You're…"

"That's right! The name you know me by…"

"…Demon Heart!"

She stood, releasing me from her clutches. She passed him again and gestured for him to follow after her. She passed through the doors when they opened with him by her side, but once on the other side, she turned back to look at me with those eyes. Those haunting eyes that will never leave my mind in peace; forever haunted by that gaze, as if she will forever watch me. Would I be able to escape from her? The doors closed over those eyes and I was left in the confines of a candle lit room with everything still soft and welcoming, no matter the scene that had displayed before me. I no longer felt pain and I realized she had healed the wounds that that man Hayate had made. If she was truly the criminal we know her to be, why did she possess the ounce of care when she saw to heal my wounds and stop that man from killing me?

Demon Heart…

You intrigue me, woman.


	5. Annoyance

Demon Heart

_**Demon Heart's pov**_

Stepping out of that room was a pain in the butt, especially since I too had grown somewhat agitated at the Kage I, myself, had kidnapped. I could understand the reason behind Hayate's actions and the way he still was unable to control his anger as he punched the wall. I watched underneath the cloak that concealed my identity. My personal guards were waiting outside for security in case that the Kage had tried to do anything to me. I don't know why they care so much when time and time again I have proved to have taken care of myself multiple times. If that Kage were to have done anything to me, I would have torn down this hideout to kill him. With Hayate's mask hiding the better judgement of this man, his radiating emotions tore away his emotionless facade he keeps up.

Nothing is hidden from me, no matter how powerful the person.

I looked away from him and down the hallway I planned to walk down.

"Conceal your emotions, Hayate. I need you in working order."

He removed the hand from the wall and looked at me, all calm and peaceful. At least he was able to collect himself quickly enough not to disappoint or anger me. The only sound through the hallways was my own shoes making contact with the solid floor. I never, personally that is, provide a mission unless I get extravagantly angry. Such as the incident with a certain hot head! Further down the corridor I entered a room and sat behind the desk that was there. Chair and a desk… the room was bare in other things. I don't hang up personal pictures or keep hold of important documents. I hold nothing close to me like that, otherwise I wouldn't be known as someone as _Demon Heart_. I have to keep up with my reputation don't I?

A shoulder length black haired female entered the room with a cup on a tray. Acknowledging her with a nod I return to my thoughts but I listen as she places the cup down on the table before me. Her eyes of distressed black always try to look happy when she addresses me, but I don't like it when I can see past that fake happiness. It's like I can see into her soul and just see the truth. Misaki isn't like any of the rest of us, she doesn't fight, and I respect it. I may not know everything about all the people that are willingly working for me, but I respect their space and I try to provide them with necessary things to keep them happy for as long as possible. But someone who is similar to Misaki, it's a harder task to complete.

"Lately you've been having rough days. Are you sleeping well?"

"I've been sleeping… plentiful." I reply after taking a sip of the teas that are always made so delicious by her hand. "Tea is really good."

"Thanks!" She replied happily. "But back to business… You don't look like you've been having much sleep. I can hear the exhaustion in your voice. I hope you can tell me that you're tired for a reasonable cause."

"It was for a… reasonable cause."

Her hand slammed on the table and I leaned back against my chair. She was terrifying when she needs to be.

Well not that I'm terrified of this woman, but she is a very good persuader when it comes to the task. Well my mind, heart and soul are far too stubborn to be moved by her words. It's not as if I don't acknowledge them, it's more of the fact that I do that I decide not to take in the account of actually being persuaded by someone like her. Otherwise I wouldn't be the head operator of all the planning behind everything we do. If I were to be persuading by another it would mean that they are pulling all the strings as I would be listening to them. I listen to their opinions and what dwells in their hearts if they require the need to talk to me as if I'm an adviser to help them from situations, but I don't take action accordingly to what they feel is necessary. I know what needs to be done, and I know how things work in my account, but if there were others that I work for behind the scenes, I would feel entirely uncomfortable with how things turn out.

So everyone knows, I rebel to everything, including those that I happen to be working under.

That is why I do not work beneath somebody else.

"I don't approve of this, you know that. I told you if you were going ahead with this, then you best be sure to get some good sleep otherwise I'm pulling a plug on it."

"I don't think so! Misaki, you are not pulling the plug, no matter how much you insist, I won't allow you to do that."

"You don't get it! You'll become weak if you don't get some rest."

"Do I have to confine you within a room to try and stop you from interfering with my work?"

Misaki took a step away. "Sorry…" She knew that she had overstepped the border and increased my anger. "I'll… just…" She turned around and walked out the room.

When things become like this in my line of work, or anybody else's, is the fact that when you've upset your subordinate or a close friend that works for you because they care, is the deep guilt and the larger wound of regret for having spoken to them in a way that would possibly make them leave you forever. So I lean back in my chair, totally going over the conversation that had blown over into an argument. So I regret having spoken to her like that, but that doesn't mean that I was wrong in telling her the things I said. I can't go back tracking on what I have said because I made her upset. Close friend, yes that's true, but knowing the truth and speaking it is different to saying what it is and reflecting back on your words because you made your friend upset. That is not how I run.

By now, Hayate would have received the mission and been on his way. I don't have time for dallying around, not with the imposing threat to actually pull a plug on my plans has already begun in motion the moment I kidnapped the Kazekage. I made a very hefty choice when I kidnapped him. Big whoop! As if that'll change my plans! If they think, _why not another Kage?_, it's because my plans involved the Kage I've kidnapped. Obviously! Such people can be so stupid and moronic when the time comes to show the nature of one's way. Debating over the fact on why they were kidnapped in the first place is also one's nature. The Kazekage must be plotting out some sort of escape route right now, but he knows it's futile. My security is immense, I've never liked a loose security hold in anything.

So I highly doubt that he's stupid enough to try to.

_**Gaara's pov**_

_Demon Heart_ must be thrilled to know that she has me where she wants me. She must be proudly watching me in some sort of hidden camera and smirking profoundly at her capture of one of the Kages. I was highly stupid to have let my guard down that night. But there is one thing for certain that I do struggle to acknowledge. Was she the one to have captured me or was it one of her stupid subordinates? If it was her, I've been a fool to have allowed that pride of hers to cause her a large ego. Her plan worked must have made it large in the first place, but if she was the one to have captured me… how large must it be now?

I do not doubt her strength, my shoulder still hurts from being roughly handled by such small soft skinned hands. It was white with barely a tinge of colour to it. So by going of her hand colour, she was be basking in one heck of a delicious soft skin that makes any man want to ravish to see if it tastes and feels as silky as it looks. To dwell into the thought of having someone powerful under your own clutches, to do with what one pleases to someone magnificently strong, yeah that'll cause an ego so large that it'll probably match the universe. Besides, there's no way anyone would have that woman succumb down to anyone. I bet she wouldn't even succumb down to her lover… if she even has one to begin with.

Why am I contemplating on whether or not if she has a lover in the first place?

A woman so intriguing has me held captive in a prison that is highly unlikely to escape from. She must be tight in security and very firm about it lacking or being loose. So outside those locks and doors of multiple elements must be some highly powerful ninja placed their on guard duty. But by going through those locks and doors would require a lot of chakra which I do not have, so if I were to have gained my chakra, I would be nearly out of it by trying to break through those doors and locks that I wouldn't be able to fight the ninja out there. So it's likely I would be thrown back in the same prison cell with doors and locks more numerous and stronger to keep me inside. _Demon Heart_ you are one crazily smart woman for someone of your calibre.

I stroke my head from all the constant thinking and decide to lie on my back. Comfortable bed, but it can't tempt me to sleep, I cannot sleep in fear the demon within my core would be let loose. My sand is at my clutches at the side of the bed, but useless it is to me, my chakra is restricted on a much too high level as if my chakra points have been blocked. Trying to decide how all of this happened was just mind wielding and I'd much rather ravish in the pains of cuts to my body than to feel the wrath of a headache. My body still remembered the pain of when her skin touched my wound, my shoulder still felt bruised from the harshness that I was shoved against the wall, there is no way I would ever mistake her for some other. She was much too rough and strangely arousing to ever be forgotten.

I sigh heavily but I nearly fall of the bed with the shrieking sirens. How can anyone from the outside not hear it?

Better question; what on earth is going on?

I could hear the loud thunderous beats of numerous people racing away from my location and towards someone else. But something was final with shoes tapping rapidly in pace towards me. The scraping of stone was the first to sound, then the locking mechanism and the doors were pushed open. She didn't stand there in all her glory, not this time, it was all her subordinates with faces masked. No words were exchanged but they filed around the bed and one stepped forward, appearing leader of this group. They had received orders, no doubt from _Demon Heart_ herself.

"Lord Kazekage, you are to come with us without any resistance. If you do resist however, we will have to be forceful with you." His voice sounded mid-aged, experienced, demanding and powerful. If he was strong as he sounded, maybe he had every right to be a leader of nation just like his leader.

Resistance is futile within the compound of their hideout, but outside? Maybe I could try it. I'm sure she'd be none the wiser. So I stood from the bed and put my gourd on my back as always and I followed them out with some behind me, boxing me in with their security. They were undeniably close, and I knew damn well she really was extremely tight with security. Outside the prison's doors the siren blazed loudly. An alarm…? Does she even need one? Doesn't matter, I know that it was alerting everyone in this hideout that something was going on. The people who have come to rescue me from this blasted prison? Naruto and everyone else…?


	6. Escape

Demon Heart

_**Demon Heart's pov**_

What in the devil's name was going on now?

The siren was shrieking in warning of intruders. I gritted my teeth together and stood from my chair, almost a little too forcefully with anger. The door was opened and then closed quickly, and I glanced over at Misaki who looked as apologetic as much as she was scared about what was going on. She listened through the door as much as she could and turned to face me, her eyes knowing. I narrowed my eyes, not at her, but for having been found in the first place. Well, it took a while to be found, and yet we were closing in on the eighth month of having the Kazekage as our prisoner.

"You must be leaving immediately!" She said frantically as she walked over to my side. "If they manage to captured you, who knows what they would do to you for kidnapping him."

I couldn't help but glare down at her. "I do not run, Misaki." I closed my eyes and turned to look at the door. On the other side my fellow shinobi would be heading towards the location of intrusion. I too should be heading there.

I looked down at her when her hand touched my arm. The worry in her eyes about my safety, it overwritten her fear she had for what would befall on this base. The others would feel the same way, but I certainly would not. What came first with me were my subordinates, nothing else mattered but the safety of them. If they were to head into a fight, I would be there by their side. But what lingered in my mind was Misaki's safety. She was not a fighter, she hates the sight of blood and she fears sharp instruments. I would have to get her away from this battle so that she would not be caused harm, or my mind would be in two places at once.

"But…"

"Please don't do this, Misaki." Her eyes brimmed up with tears that were ready to fall. "You need to escape from here, as far away as you can. I don't want you to be caught up in this fight."

"If you're going to fight, I want to be beside you."

I shook my head. "That'll cause me a great deal of trouble wouldn't it? I would have to protect you and I might not be able to fight to my fullest if you are attacked. That would put my life and everyone else's in danger."

She looked away, knowing I was right shone in her eyes. She closed them and looked back up at me. "Okay, you're right."

Nodding I turned for the door and before I pushed it down to open it, she had spoken once again.

"What's happening with the Kazekage?"

I half turned to face her. "He's being dealt with accordingly."

"He's being taken to another location, right?" I left the question hanging. She closed her eyes. "What if he manages to escape once he is outside the base or gets taken whilst this is a distraction?"

My eyes widened as I looked at her. Was I that stupid all along?

I couldn't answer her. I had flung the door open and raced down the halls. How could I have not thought of that? A mere distraction… damn it, if that was the case then I might truly be too late. I didn't entirely think it through, because I had truly hoped that this location was the safest of all the ones I have. But this one has been breached. By whom exactly, I do not have a clue. But if it's a traitor and I catch them, they'll be sorry that they ever perform such actions. If one of them was followed due to be conspicuous instead of stealthy as I have asked everyone to, then that person is in for a rude awakening.

_**Gaara's pov**_

I was escorted through the trees that blocked out the sun. I could feel my chakra flowing through me, and I hadn't realized how much I depended on it until I had been without it for nearing eight months. I could still feel the confusion of my chakra's rotation throughout my body. It was still a little disturbed, unable to bend to my will. I was still without the usage of my chakra. But I could feel the growing irritation with my escorts. Either they wanted to be rid of me quickly, or there was something else nagging at them. The intruders possibly…? If I were to look back now, would they think something of it?

I suddenly looked behind me after hearing that explosion sound. I had been ordered not to turn around, but now I could understand why. The hideout was hidden within these mountains, closer to the Leaf Village than I could think possible. But that explosion sounded terrifyingly close to our location. Suddenly they were guarding me as my life was on the line, as if I was their leader. Was this part of her order too? It didn't seem to be that way. Maybe their order was to safely relocate me in another hideout of theirs, but this time it was ruined by whoever had come to destroy the hideout, or come to receive me.

"Don't think you can protect the Kazekage, Slaves of the Unknown Village."

Unknown Village…?

I've heard about that. Whilst there are five great nations, beneath the shadows of the knowledge of the five Kages, there lies another village just as great as each of the five nations themselves. In its midst are deadly ninjas that successfully control the five elements and more. Their leader supposedly equal in power to that of all the five Kages, maybe even more powerful. But this leader's power is unknown, the investigation still going, including the finding of this great village that had been deep within the shadows of knowledge for as long as the five great nations have been known to have existed. Possibly longer, after all, its discovery has only been come to the light for about a month now.

So these were some of the people that serve this great hidden village?

Why would they be here, handling me, of all places?

Could she be one of them too?

"You'll only get the Kazekage over our dead bodies, Snakes of the Taboo Clan."

Taboo Clan is another criminal organization that has been within the knowledge of us Kages for around three months now. We only know that they have formed themselves into an assassination clan. As its name sake, that is what they do. Their attempts on the lives of each Kage have not come to pass over anyone's head lightly. They are wanted felons that should immediately be put down as soon as one comes in contact with them. But what lies between the Unknown Village and the Taboo Clan? Their hatred is clear, their recognition of the other is as strong as knowing your adversary that one has targeted to kill.

What are their relations with each other?

"Where is your filthy Kage, Slaves?" One of the Snakes hissed.

A sword was posed ready in one of the masked ninja's hands. "Where's your coward failure of a leader, Snakes?"

"You'll pay for your words, dog."

I watched as the two thrust at each other, sparing with swords sharper than I could have seen possible. The blades shone in the light that didn't appear to be around, and in the dark, you could see the light from where they swing their swords. Sparks flew off when they made contact and yet they both were as powerful as each other. Not one made a mistake, not one moved an inch in fear, they were deadly accurate and they never coward. It was like they were made for this, born for it, practiced over and over until they mastered it. But something didn't seem right. Their swords appeared far too experienced in the deaths of others. They had mastered it through fighting itself! It was either live or die, with the pair of them. That was how they had come to be what they are.

The Snake was backed into a tree and the sword embedded into the tree when he moved his head to a side. The masked one jumped up and got himself onto the bark of the tree when the Snake had swung his sword for his head. He yanked his blade out of the tree and the other Snakes had thrown kunais that was blocked by the masked shinobi ones. Neither was at the advantage but they were not at a disadvantage either. They remained equal in tactics and strength, their defences strong and unwavering, not so easily broke. But those groans of pain did not pass our ears. The bodies of the other Snakes fell to the ground and in their place, stood a cloaked figure with eyes in a blazing glow like the midnight moon.

It was _her. _

_Demon Heart!_

"So the bitch appears from hiding behind her subordinates?" His sword pointed at her. "I had hoped you were too stupid to realize that at the hideout's entrance was a distraction. Guess that was thrown out of the window."

She remained quiet and calm. Her eyes the only thing that showed, anger displayed underneath the layer that was trying to block it. Her eyes gazed over to the masked shinobi, something flashed through her eyes, and suddenly I was pulled away from seeing her and I felt my feet keeping pace with the shinobi that was making me follow them. I turned my head to look back but she was standing on the ground, her hand blocking the sword as if it was made of metal itself. My eyes widened. Her bare hand was… stopping the sword? Her eyes were looking at us, watching us leave and then they were suddenly focused on mine. Another thing flashed through her eyes and I couldn't comprehend it, but she knew something.

Darkness congregated around the scene before me and I was unable to see her any longer. I thought I could still see her eyes shining as she looked at me, but it was only my eyes playing tricks. I turned back to the front and raced beside these masked shinobi that was protecting me. I felt bad with the sudden thought of having to hurt them. I could feel my chakra reacting to me now. Bending to my will and I heard my sand grinding together as it moved inside the gourd. I was officially in working order. I narrowed my eyes and my sand blew out of the top like an explosion and knocked them back away from me, into trees where some lay unconscious and some slowly got to their feet, preparing themselves for battle against me.

I stopped and crossed my arms, with my eyes daring them to attack. So they did! The sand grabbed their hands, tightened in grip forcing them to lose hold of their swords and they were swung into trees. Two out of the five got back up, the three lying unconscious with blood running down the sides of their mouths. But those two took out a weapon I hadn't seen before. It was like a kunai, but it was a curved blade, like a scythe, only made smaller. They charged, their weapon slicing easily through the sand that appeared to have been sliced by wind as it drew up several inches from where the blade could actually reach. Those weapons were special, and deadly.

From around the back the sand grabbed hold of them, their bodies trying to shake it off. By order of my mind their bodies were destroyed, burst into thousands of tiny pieces that all were of blood. I didn't stick around when I had my opening chance, so I raced over through the trees and decided to jump onto the branches to try and hide my trail better. Whether or not I was followed, that was the only thing. I felt no chakra following but I swear I could feel eyes watching my movements. I didn't dare to turn out to found out for myself. In some sense, I guess I was afraid that I might find something that would scare even me.

But I headed for the nearest village possible.

The Leaf Village!


	7. Trouble

Demon Heart

_**Demon Heart's pov**_

I don't understand half of what was going on, except that my village's adversaries were right before me. I had killed all of them but one and the remaining one is showing potential. The strong hatred he bears of my village is so obviously within his eyes that I have a feeling his chakra would uphold that hatred. His sword looked strong and sharp, but it was nothing against me. He may show promise, but against me there is no chance. The Taboo Clan obviously knew this, so they just sent their men towards their deaths. I pushed him back with my arm and disappeared before he could recover. I appeared before him and kicked him in his stomach. The kick made him cough him blood as he flew into a tree and destroyed it as he went through its thick trunk.

Slowly I walked towards him, my eyes peering down at him from underneath the hood that I kept up on my head. His eyes saw realization as he heaved himself to a sitting position, using his arms for support. The fear so obviously took away his hatred; his chakra was plunged deep into fear as well. He stank of it and my stomach seemed to protest. I stood before him, he coward away from me. A pride Clan Member cringes and fears under my gaze. How belittling to his own clan. They must be disappointed if they ever find out about this. With my foot I kicked his sword in the air and dragged it by its handle. My eyes never left his and I had to keep stepping forward as he kept crawling backwards. He stopped when his back connected with a tree.

I towered him with sword by my side. But I then lifted that blade till its tip was just touching the skin on his neck.

"Why do you require the Kazekage?"

"I-I-I-I was told t-t-that we should just k-k-kill him…"

"What does his death signify to your Master?"

"I-I-I d-d-d-d-don't know..." I pushed the blade a bit more to his throat, and he could surely feel the metal heavy against his skin. His eyes pushed up to look at me. "I don't know, honest." Honesty of a Taboo Clan is rare to come by. They never speak of the truth and when they lie, they never mention they are being honest. Requiring that word only means that they are speaking the truth.

"So be it." I lowered the sword, but what flashed in his eyes was something that even I was able to register and figure out.

"You must kill me, even if I do fear you." He said, lowering his head.

He would rather die by his enemy's hand rather than his Master's. It obviously told me that his Master was a bastard of a person that really must be destroyed from this world. But no matter how many times you ask a member of the Taboo Clan, they would never give you any results on the location of their hideout. The jutsu on their brain prevents that, and if someone were to follow them, they would not be able to return to their hideout. It would appear invisible to them until they had disposed of the followers. That is why I have never asked anyone to follow after one of them and it is also why I have never asked the likes of these bastards either.

"As you solely wish…!" I made it quick and painless to him, even though he was my enemy. His head rolled until his head hit my foot and his face was staring up at me. His eyes were closed, he had gone peacefully. I sighed heavily and threw his blade next to him. He deserved to have his blade returned. He would rather die in battle than by the hand of his Master who would betray him. "You made me waste your life, Snake." There could have been another way for his problem to be resolved. He could have joined me, become part of us, but the loyalty and the trust would be thinned, until he outstandingly proves himself. It was a waste of his life. He could have had a family.

But the Taboo Clan do not have families.

The Master preferred no interruptions, no worries and always prefers to control his puppets. He doesn't want them resisting him and if they had a family, there is a high chance of that. I clenched my fists by my side. Their Master… just wait till I get my hands on him. He will die by my blade. I will make sure the earth has a taste of his blood. The earth shall be stained with the defeat of the poisonous leach. I turned away from the kill before me and walked back to what had been one of my hideouts. The mountainside had been blasted with some power jutsu. Most of it had been destroyed, the waterfall and turned it into another, but there was just more rocks beneath it making the sound echo through the forest.

_Come to me_, I thought to my fellow shinobi.

I felt their chakras dwindle down and then they were speeding towards me. Their speed enabled them to suddenly stand behind me, but I noticed that five of them missing. I closed my eyes and opened them. I was pissed. Three of lay unconscious and two of them had completely vanished. They were dead. I turned back around to the spot where I had fought that shinobi from the Taboo Clan and raced back towards the area. I watched the coverage of trees that I had ordered five of my shinobi to take the Kazekage with them and raced down that path.

Their chakras followed me and I stopped when I saw the sight before me. Clenching my fists till I felt my blood run down my fingers and drop onto the floor, I looked around. The three of them were lying against the trees. Their chests were slowly moving up and down, but the two that had disappeared… their bodies were no longer in existent. The two patches of blood on the floor told me what I needed to know. I walked over and crouch down between them. My heart curled and sadness caressed my body. They had no reason to die. They absolutely had none whatsoever. I wanted to blame those bastards of the Taboo Clan for this, I wanted to ravish in killing the lot of them due to my rage, but I knew it was not them that had done this.

The Kazekage who was missing from the scene… it was him who had done this.

And that bastard will pay for this.

_**Gaara's pov**_

I finally reached the Leaf Village just in time to feel that rage pool around me. I turned around and with wide eyes as I glanced down the path I had just come from. Whose rage could this be? Fear squeezed my heart as my stomach curled. I took a step back… I've never… never felt anything like this before. I could feel the sand grinding together inside the gourd. The Shukaku could feel my fear; I could just feel him moving around inside of me, as if wanting to be release so that he could get rid of the one that was causing this emotion to grab hold of me. I mustn't fear for I am a proud Kage; I am the most powerful in my village. There is no way this was going to bring me down.

"Gaara!" I heard the voice cry out.

I turned to face the spiky blonde boy of my age racing towards me. His blue eyes had worry within them but they also had relief as well. He stopped short of me and I noticed that he was a tad bit taller than me, but our eyes met on equal level. His clothing was black and orange, not an entire change to what he wore three years ago. There were black circles under his eyes; it was these that I noticed most. He had been lacking in sleep, but was it because he wanted to find me? If there was one shinobi I knew that was so persistent, it was him. He would never give up looking or fighting or even persevering in anything. Still to this very day, he is aiming for the highest goal, to become Hokage.

"Naruto…"

"Are you alright, Gaara?" I nodded. His shoulders relaxed in relief. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you? They didn't do anything to you?"

"Naruto!" A female called out. It was Haruno Sakura, a powerful healing ninja that has the Fifth Hokage as her master. Tsunade… the crazy big breasted female… "Gaara-san…" she breathed as she looked to me. "We'll need to take you straight to the hospital."

"I don't need to go there." I reply. There was no need to go there; there was nothing wrong with me.

"I can't do that Gaara-san; I need to take you immediately." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me after her. There was no arguing with her.

The harshness of her pulls made my arm slowly begin to hurt and I was grateful by the time we had made it to the hospital. Shukaku wanted to kill her for putting pain on me. We walked inside and I was immediately seen to. Haruno was speaking with the nurse and then I followed her through the halls, with Naruto by my side, and into a room where I was ordered to sit on the bed and I behaved and did as told. Medical ninjas can be excessively scary, depending on whom they are. But this pink haired kunoichi is scary as hell. She reminds me exactly of Tsunade-san.

She did the usual checkups that I had expected, but something was strange. Her brows were furrowed as she was considering something.

"The only problem I found is your chakra." She tells me after leaving me in suspense.

"Sakura-chan, what's the problem?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. His chakra is messed up. I really don't know how to explain it and I've never seen anything like this."

The door was slammed open by an angry Hokage. She strolls into the room, her heels clipping on the floor and she crossed her arms over her chest. She was angry that I got myself kidnapped? Yeah, okay, understood, but suddenly her eyes relaxed from her anger and suddenly they widened. What had she been doing? What was she doing now? There was that face that Haruno wore. Did she suddenly sense this strangeness with my chakra that Haruno was able to sense? I don't know what it is that makes me believe their faces over the way I felt. Because, honestly, I think my chakra is perfectly fine. Nothing seems to be out of place with it.

"Gaara, what happened when you were in captivity?"

She makes me sound like a damn animal.

"Nothing, I was treated accordingly to my title. Besides being stuck inside a room where my chakra was being suppressed as if all my chakra points had been blocked by a Byakugan. There's nothing else, nothing else happened."

"Blocked by a Byakugan?" she questioned.

"I never said it was blocked by one, I said it was as if it was being blocked by a Byakugan." I corrected her.

"Either way, you're chakra is completely messed up Gaara. I'm surprised if it obeys your will."

"Can you fix it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? I'm not a chakra specialist. I don't understand a thing that has happened with your chakra. It's not something that medical ninja can simply heal you know. Whoever did this to your chakra is the only one that can mend it." She uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on her hip. "So, who are the ones that kidnapped you?"

"Demon Heart and her posse." I tell her.

She laughed. "I should have known it had been him." Suddenly her laugh disappeared. "Did you just say her?" he nodded. "Well there's our answer. It does go to show that females have every right to be as demanding, commanding, overpowering, and being a leader as the males."

Everyone could tell that she was completely surprised to hear it was a female. Her fake act did not go unnoticed. She cleared her throat and addressed me.

"You shouldn't use any of your chakra until we are able to come up with a way to counteract that chakra network interference." She told me.

"And how long do you suppose that'll take?" I say with narrowed eyes.

"As long as it takes." She replies. "We wouldn't have a clue if it could damage you in anyway if you happen to use it."

"I've used it before when I escaped from those that were escorting me to another base. Nothing happened then." I came out with suddenly. But there was a fact I could feel in my gut which told me I was going to regret telling her.

"You used it and you didn't know that you would be injured by something you don't understand?" she snapped. "Are you completely clueless?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that I had something interfering with my chakra network? I feel completely fine, I can feel my chakra flowing through me as normal as anything." I too snapped. I couldn't help it. Why assume when there's a chance that I wouldn't know of what they're talking about?

"You can… feel… your chakra flow?"

"Yes…" I reply suddenly unable to realize why she suddenly was as shocked as if she had seen a ghost.

"This is bad… it can't be…" she suddenly turned on Haruno and Naruto, and I still sit here confused like hell. "Sakura, immediately go to the records hall of all kunoichi and try to find someone with a description of their abilities. Ask for multiple hands with this job, and be sure to have it within the last fifty years." Haruno obeyed and raced out. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, inform everyone of this, tell them this is a lock down and I want all Jonin to come to me immediately. We're going to issue the Kazekage to have guards at all times of the day and night."

He nodded and he too raced out the room. She turned to me and was suddenly using her healing jutsu to check out my chakra. She was focusing tremendously, her brows furrowed together and sweat coated her face. Was she trying to heal it? I couldn't begin to understand the intensity of focus that she managed to gather upon this. The way she acted when this chakra network interference appeared, it was like she knew someone with the ability. I couldn't bring myself to ask her, for some reason I was thinking that it was a private situation amongst only her.

The green glow from her hand stopped and she sat on the nearby chair.

She was exhausted and covered in sweat.

"It's just as I fear. I can't heal it. So it really is _her_."


	8. Teams

Demon Heart

_**Sumiko Amaterasu's pov**_

The village hidden in the Leaves was far beyond something I had formerly expected. It livened up with bustling people that moved everywhere I walked. Children darted between the adults legs with large smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but changing my shocked expression into one of a soft smile. Moving on from the scene I glanced at the large variety of shops. I smelled food in the air, so deliciously made; I could feel my stomach silently grumble in protest as I walked past the stores. The large Hokage faces stared down at the village with eyes of protection from the mountain they had been carved from. The one thing about the Leaf Village that had shocked me the most… it would be the bright colours that blossomed out at me.

I feared I would lose myself in them.

My name's Sumiko Amaterasu. At current age of fifteen, people believe that maybe my age provided the advantage of gathering knowledge. I agree to this, but my visit here to this wonderful village was not to be gathering knowledge. I came here to be rid of all this knowledge that had been thrown at me. My plan was to visit the five great nations and see the similarities and the differences that were obviously clearly there. Having already been to the others, I discovered that the most lively and bustling with bright colours of the five nations was the Leaf Village. The Hokage, whoever it is, was leading this village prosperously. Although I love the village where I had come from, I would have liked to have been grown up here too, if there was a chance of having wished it.

The travelling kimono I wore was of simple colours of pink. Normally I would have hated to wear it, but I noticed that females nowadays wear the colours of their femininity. I would have rather disguised myself as a boy, but with the way my body is still developing for a young fifteen year old traveller, there was no way I was hiding it. The sleeves were long and the obi was tight, but this kind of clothing I had been forced to get used to. It was part of the line that I have to carry, to be as feminine as possible. To be the leader that they expect me to be, including all education and required skills to defend myself in fighting. Where I come from, the many female leaders before me have never allowed their subordinates to protect them all the time when they were in disastrous situations. Now it's my turn to show that I do not need my subordinates to protect me with their very bodies.

I noticed occasions of ninja on some points when I looked from place to place. They appeared friendly as they talked to the citizens. Smiles were worn on their faces and they seemed energetic as they spoke. I couldn't hate this village, there was no reason to. Not after seeing this with my own eyes. I had always thought that the five great nations were all power driven crazies. I have thought that they'd be cruel and heartless, but this… It's exceeded in a stage that I thought was impossible. I had never thought that such passion held within a ninja was like this. They were marvellous people – this village – everyone.

"Look out!"

I turn to face the male that had called out to me, and I instantly ducked and covered my head with my arms as it whizzed past my head and embedded into the dirt about a metre away from me. I slowly lifted my head, lowering my arms, as I stared at the item that nearly struck me in the head. The kunai had startled other people as well, and my eyes widened as I realized that if I had not ducked when I did, my body would be sprawled on the ground… dead. From my crouched position, I had fallen on my butt when I had realized the object that would have sliced my head off.

"Oi, are you okay?"

I was still traumatized in fear, there was no way his voice registered into my mind. A spiky blonde head appeared large in my view and I jumped in surprise. I had created a distance between the two of us. My heart was pounded heavily against my chest and when I realized it was just a boy a little older than me, I placed a hand flat to my heart and released a long breath. I looked back at him, but my eyes had to travel all the way up his figure as he had stood tall. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit, and framed by that bright blonde hair were two pairs of gorgeous blue eyes.

I blushed, probably as bright as a tomato, but all I knew is that heat burned my cheeks and I couldn't help but turning away from his gaze. There was no way I could handle looking anywhere else but at him. I turned back to look at him, he was still standing there with a confused expression on his face. I noticed that he was a ninja too. The symbol was upon his forehead, on that head protector. He walked over and I watched him with wide eyes. He towered over me and offered a hand down to me. I stared at that hand, noticing where the creases spread across his palm and the white colour of his skin.

I shook my head and grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I couldn't bring myself to thank him. I stared down at the floor as I twiddled with my sleeve. I could feel his presence before me, he just lingered. Not just him, his scent, everything. Why was I so addictively attractive to him? I was supposed to be chosen a boy to marry, to have him the father of my children that was the way my family worked. I couldn't just fall in love with some other guy that would definitely not be chosen. But I couldn't help it; he just made my heart skip its rhythmic beats. I slowly lifted my head to face him and my blush spread across my face.

"Are you alright?" I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded. His mouth widened into a grin. "I see! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"Sumiko Amaterasu…" I spoke back, almost confused. Why was he asking me my name?

"I've never seen you around here. A traveller…?" I nodded to his carefully chosen accusing words. "Oh, I see, well I hope you enjoy Konoha. I can make certain that is the best place to ever be." Oh he sounded so certain of it. "Well, I have somewhere to be, see ya!" He lifted his hand in bye before he raced off.

I couldn't help but stare after him. I placed my hands to my chest and I gazed in a happy land kind of state as I watched him race down the streets. His retreating back made a lump form in my throat, and I couldn't help feel a little saddened. But my heart was pounding loudly in happiness. This encounter was amazing, there wasn't much that I could actually explain it as, but I was so glad to have actually met him. Even if it was an accidental near my death kind of encounter!

I shook my head out of my dreams and turned around; walking back through the village in the direction I was walking before I met him. Uzumaki Naruto… I physically smiled. I hope to see him again.

_**Demon Heart's pov**_

I arrived in the building with an air of strictness around me. I entered the living room where my guests sat. Their faces were bored, so obvious. All were here and accounted for. I glanced around the room, ignoring them for the moment, and noticed that they had kept the place clean like I had ordered them to. The Village unbeknownst to my truth appearance did not know that I had come and arranged a booking with a hotel that is able to host around twenty people at max. Although I have a little over ten people that are my main ninja followers, I prefer to get enough room so that there are no cramped spaces for anybody, especially me.

I have three teams of four ninjas within the apartment.

Typhoon, the red haired brown eyed, shinobi was being a slob as he sat with the back of the chair facing him. His arms were sprawled across the back and his bored filled eyes were looking at me. The kunoichi with a very bad attitude, Rima, was also being a slob as she lay on the couch. Her black hair withdrew away from her head as she bent it backwards so she could see me upside down. Her penetrating green eyes were trying to analyze my movements as much as they could. The long black haired shinobi, Daisuke, sat straight on the floor with his sword standing up. His hand was clasping it tightly and one of his knees folded against him whereas the other lay straight. The kunoichi near him was a blonde with azure eyes. She leaned against the wall with only the expression of silent sad happiness. The end of her lower back length hair was a large ball that kept her hair pinned back away from her face.

If you ever meet a dark purple eyed shinobi full of craziness, then you've met Renegade. He has excessively dark blue hair that falls to the back of his neck. He sat on top of the couch above Rima, his feet nearly touching Rima but weren't. It was as if he was stepping on a platform. Standing behind him against the wall was Chrome, a long white haired shinobi that is Daisuke's brother, but Renegade's cousin. Chrome's sword was on his back. Hisagi stood a little apart from them. His brown hair flowed in a long ponytail down to his waist, and beside him stood his twin sister Himeko. She too had brown hair which reached her shoulders, and both their eyes were a brilliant red. They wore opposing swords just like the two brothers.

The two that appeared to be twins but weren't even related by blood were a kunochi and shinobi. Their eyes told them apart. The kunoichi was a head full of brown nearly black hair that sank low to her waist twisted in a thick plait. Her eyes were a deep amethyst that impaled over her emotions, if she were ever to show them through her eyes. The shinobi too had brown hair but it was short, cut at the back of his neck, and his eyes were as deep as the ocean's abyss. They appeared to be of blood relation, but they were far from it, and their respect for each other was as little as a flick of an ember. Their only respect for each other lied through their respect and followings of their leader. The remained two sat on the floor, emotionally and mentally distant from everyone, but closer to each other in such aspects. They were not as humane as the other ten were. Both their hairs were as black as the unlit night. Their eyes were as enlightened by the shines of stars, as if their eyes were the stars themselves. One, the oldest in mentality, had longer hair than the other one who had his short cut. The long haired one was given the name Hoshi and the short haired one was named Hikari. In fact the short haired one absolutely hated the name.

Hoshi and Hikari were of the same race where they come from; it was in fact a very frightening thing to find out.

I was told that I was the only one that had not shown any fear towards them when I discovered their true nature.

"You've returned…" Hoshi stated without turning towards me.

"About time…" Renegade stated and Hoshi exchanged a narrowed look over his way. He cringed back and averted his gaze elsewhere.

I walked towards the couch, the one that Hoshi and Hikari sat on the ground in front of, and took the middle seat. I crossed my arms and leaned against the back of it. "I've managed to discover locations of places that are most important in the village. I have no yet found the bastard, but when I do, you all can have a piece of him to hang on your walls."

Renegade shared a big whoop. Typhoon shared a smirk towards the guy. Both their satisfaction having been appealed to by my horrible nature! "Give me location and I'm so there." Renegade stated with a large smirk of malevolence.

"We wait, we'll find him in due time. Just hold time. But till then, make no move even if you do find him. I want to have him in a place he would not be able to get help from, so until then, explore as much as you want. There of course will be time limits of when you need to be back by."

A few groaned at that, but I held no care for what they wanted. Not at this very minute.


	9. Realization?

Demon Heart

_**Gaara's pov**_

I had been encased with safety the moment I passed through the Leaf Village's gates. I had been gratefully accepted by a horde of ninja as they wiped away tears that I suppose were ones of relief. When I saw him race over, I could gather that the moment he had caught wind of my appearance here he had instantly begun to race towards this location. Although his bright blonde hair alerted me to his presence, it was his clothing that mainly pinpointed him to be the one that had saved me from my suffering three years prior. His blue eyes were always the same fiery depth. Always stubborn, refusing to give up or back down, he rather listens to his heart than the wise words of others.

Time had swept by since then. I lie upon this bed staring at the ceiling. Since the Hokage had examined me, I have been left here to be hospitalized. Some crazy superstition that my chakra network had become entirely messed up. Fearful of what would happen if I used my chakra, if it did obey to my will, Tsunade-san made sure that I had no chance of drawing upon my chakra. She had placed a mark upon the back of my left hand that stopped me from accessing my chakra. It was a different kind of seal, if I tried to draw on it; this mark would give me a short of shock that would stop my focus.

She was out there somewhere… _Demon Heart_…

Why she calls herself that I don't have a clue. But she's intriguing, to the point that I want to see her completely, see if it is amusing enough to get underneath her skin and see those reactions upon her face. I closed off my eyes and was able to see hers. A blue so bright that they remained me of an ice blue, but the depths were wrapping within a fire that was cold...freezing to its very touch! Seeing those eyes beneath my eye lids made me snap them open, my eyes wide with shock. She plagues me still? The irony that I suddenly felt made a clump of ice form around my heart. The rage that I had felt the moment I reached the Leaf Village… maybe that was hers warning her vengeance to the one who got away from her grip.

Was it me or another that she was hoping to gather her revenge upon?

Sitting inside this room feeling isolated made my anger heighten. My blood boiled to be doing something, I couldn't just stand here. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and slipped each foot into my shoes before proceeding out of the room. If she were to present herself before me, I would allow myself to lose myself battling her. Either it be an argument through our mouths or through our swords, either would be able to sustain this need to satisfy my boiling blood. But I did not find myself standing before her, or her before me. The room was plain and I it's only living existence.

I knew that I would be made to stay inside, my blood pumping agitated with knowing this fact, and I stared out of the window. Mentally smirking, I slid it open and jumped out from it and walked away from the building that was supposed to sustain me until I was collected to return to my village. What use was their Kazekage who had no access to his chakra? There wasn't a use at all and I am not someone who likes being held fast by someone else's hand. The air was a welcome guest unlike the tense thickness of the one that was within the room I had occupied. It was a delicious taste on my tongue when I breathed in.

I moved through the village that blossomed in colour. The skies were bright above my head just like they were when I viewed them from my building in the sand village. The difference between the two villages was the temperature. Unlike my village, this one can be cooled by various methods. Rain was one of those methods to cool from the heat of the sun, and the stakes were high certainty for rain to fall here but in my own village the stakes were incredibly low. I looked to the sky and knew that although there would no rain today, there would be some very soon. Clearing my mind I proceeded on foot through the village to see what would greet me around each of the turns. It had been a while since I had returned to this village.

Now the mysteries seemed to have my blood racing through my veins with excitement.

I felt the bump as my body collided with a small one. Glancing down from my reverie, rubbing at the soreness of the butt, was a female that appeared to be no older than fifteen. Her hair was long and appeared to be silken, just like spiders cobwebs. The whiteness was just like fresh fallen snow, so breathtakingly pure that I felt that if I touched it with my hand I would be tainting that perfect head of hair. I looked at this female's perfect curves as she sat on one of her cheeks as she rubbed at the sore spot from where she had landed. When her head lifted to face what she had collided with, my breath caught in my throat and the lump increased that I thought it would eventually make me choke.

Staring at me under that perfectly straight fringe, were a pair of ice fire blue eyes that melted away everything.

_**Amaterasu's pov**_

I stared up at the wall that had forced me to stop my pursuing path towards my destination. I had at first thought that I had smack bang hit into a wall, but when I lifted my head to look up at my wall, what stood there was not a wall made of brick, but a wall made of man. A top of his head was wild and spiky red hair which framed those turquoise eyes that peered down at me. I could see he was tensed, becoming more of a wall than when I had knocked into him and fallen on my butt as a result. Upon his back I was able to recognize the structure of a large gourd, but unable to place my eyes anywhere else, I kept them locked on his own.

His body structure was so rigid that I refused to move, even if the ground somehow was beginning to irritate me. Narrowing my eyes a little, I stood up anyways and patted down my butt with both of my hands. Flinging my hair behind me, I refused to notice too much about this male before me. His attitude and the way his body had become rigid warded me against it. I felt that he feared he could recognize me. The way his eyes at first went wide and then suddenly narrowed at me, already I had entered his ruling out system that was kept within his mind. I don't like the way he peered at me with disdain.

Neither of us would break this silence between us. Our gazes remained locked on each other and our mouths refused to make out a syllable for our forth coming words. Our silence doomed us into darkness until the words of a loud male disturbed it. His eyes moved away from mine as they glanced to his left and rested upon the male that had disturbed the pair of us from our eye lock down. I glanced over to him too, to see who dared disturb us. My eyes widened and for some unknown reason, I just stepped back as if I feared to touch him.

His bright blonde hair framed those captivating blue eyes. His orange and black outfit was still the same. But I watched as the pair of them exchanged looks first of all and I was able to see that they have a deep bond that ties each other together. Almost as if they were brothers but not by blood! His head turned to face me, and I felt my heat rise in my cheeks and I pushed my eyes away from meeting his. I didn't know if he'd begin to feel some form of anger towards me for 'angering' his friend, but it was a worry that dwelt within my heart and it throbbed with pain if the truth of it came realistic.

"What's up Amaterasu?" He said with a grin and I looked up at him with surprise and shyness.

"Hey, Naruto…" I shyly reply. There was no way I could ever forget his name, even if I was asked to forget.

"You know her?" This red haired male asks him with an undertone of anger. Naruto's eyes turn away from me and land on his friend's.

He nodded. "Yeah, I met her yesterday, nearly decapitated her." He sheepishly replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Slowly taking it in, he nodded. "I see…" He turned his head to rest those piercing untrustworthy eyes on me. "Just be careful Naruto, I don't trust her." He turned and walked away.

"Oi, Gaara…" he called out, but the red head didn't turn. "Get your stubborn Kage ass back here," he turned back to me. "Sorry, I'll see you some other time." I couldn't help but nod and he smiled and ran after his friend.

He's the Kazekage? Naruto is friends with the mighty Kazekage?

He's right though, that Kazekage was a man build with stubbornness with having little trust to be the bonus.

I would struggle being his friend.

_Good luck_, I mentally whisper as I turned away from Naruto's back and walked down my own path.

_**Gaara's pov**_

I don't know what the hell is going on with me, but that girl clearly not the one that I thought she was. Those eyes were tranquilizing that at first I thought she was one and the same. She showed fear, emotions at most, especially when Naruto came up to us. The other female, _Demon Heart_, showed nothing like this. I was startled by how much their eyes were the same, how much they resembled each others. Could it be that she might be a relative of this mysterious female? I wanted to ask her, but I dared not. Besides, when he came over it all broke away and my thoughts were forgotten. All I wanted was to get away from her and her near resemblance to the female that had captured me.

"Oi, Gaara!"

My ears heard the callings of Naruto as he struggled to match my pace. He was able to keep pace once he managed to catch up to me. I refused him eye contact as I focus on what was before me. My arms were crossed over my chest, simply hoping that people would hopefully leave me to my thoughts. The only person that it would not affect was the blonde male who still tried to keep pace with me as I wandered with no destination in mind. I planned nothing as I solely tried to wander the mysteries of my former captive I had escaped. Her eyes that watched me walk away appeared behind my closed eyelids and I stopped moving and snapped them open.

Again? Must I endure more torments of those sharp strong spirited eyes?

"Gaara…?" He was a few paces in front of me, confusion on his face. Even worry stretched across it.

I blinked away the visual of her eyes and looked into his. "It's nothing, Naruto…" I tried to dismiss it as quick as it had come, but this time he seemed to push.

"Something's wrong with you. Ever since you came back, everything about you has been wrong." I gave him my undivided attention, questioning him with my very own eyes that had hardened. If he wasn't curious and worried, he would have flinched back. "Maybe it's your chakra, maybe you should return to the hospital." I hardened my look, but he was persistent, as always. "Listen to me, Gaara, I'm serious. I don't know why you seemed to hate that girl; but whatever happened when you were captured; it doesn't mean you can take it out on her."

"You don't understand what it is that I faced, Naruto." I glanced down in front of me. "Besides… their eyes are the same."

"Eyes…" His body structure relaxed as it turned into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Her eyes were the exact same as _hers_."


	10. Secrets

Demon Heart

_**Gaara's pov**_

It was later that day when I was discovered that I had gone behind Tsunade-san's back and escaped the confines of the hospital. With strong demanding words from Haruno I returned to my room, keeping to be hospitalized for as long as needed. The girl that Naruto had called Amaterasu had been plaguing me all through the night and most of the next day. Even if I were able to sleep, I would have lost it. My thoughts conflicted against each other as I tried once more to figure out the mysteries of _Demon Heart_. But there was nothing that would come forth to me.

Her eyes were the same as hers was what I told Naruto. The more I stated that to myself the more I began to see the resemblance with those eyes. Although the girl showed she could feel emotion, none of them passed through her eyes. _Demon Heart_ was the same. Although she had no reason to show emotion, her ice fire blue eyes remained emotionless and unfazed as anything. Amaterasu's eyes were just the same. The more I continued to resemble the two together, the more I believed that they were one and the same. But a part of me refused to acknowledge this. One part whispered out to me saying that they were two different girls that just so happened to resemble the other.

A knock rapped explosively on the door. I bolted from my bed, but I realized it was not from the door in which the rapped had knocked. It was from within me.

_**Haruno Sakura's pov**_

As order by my master I have confined myself within a room with the records of kunoichis fifty years into the past. It was nearing another completion of another day of being locked within this room, occasionally I was disturbed by a fellow kunoichi who left a meal on the table. My mind was too overworked with finding this kunoichi. What makes Tsunade-sama think that this kunoichi was once one of the Leaf Village? Shaking my head to disrupt the flow of the question, I retained focus on my task at hand. Through a large pile of scrolls I swept through the information, was there even a kunoichi who held such gifts?

As order I had multiple hands to aid me in this task and of course no one person was able to discover the parchment that retained the information we sought. I slowly grew agitated with this but I felt the pull to accomplish this task. Somewhere within this whole records hall that was going to be something, even if it was a small piece of information, I felt that that piece of information would be direly important. So I continued to search, even if my muscles begun to tire, I would continue searching until I have found the parchment. My blood was boiling for this need to find it.

"Haruno-san…" a female cried out as she raced over, a parchment in her hand.

I stood up from my pile of scrolls. "What is it?" She offered me the scroll and I took it from her grasp. I unrolled the contents and scanned over the words. With each passing word my eyes widened. "This is…" I could not bring anymore words to my lips, as if I was silenced from breaching the information from my lips. Upon this parchment… it must be a calling. The chakra specialist… we've found her. We've finally found her. A smile widened on my lips as I looked to the kunoichi who had handed me the information. "We've got her!" I call to the others who then burst into a cheer of celebration.

_**Tsunade's pov**_

Sakura burst through my door with excitement humming through her veins. Her bright face sunken to a pale hue when she noticed that not only was the sand Kazekage here, but so were his brother and sister who had come to collect him. Prior to her interruption, I had warned Temari and Kankuro not to allow Gaara to use his chakra in any circumstances. The risks were far too high, especially since no one really knows what it is that we are up against. But as I gazed at the pink kunoichi I had took under my wing, I can tell by her once excitement that she had some news. Giving a large hint at this was the scroll parchment clenched in her hand.

"What is it, Sakura?" I say as I crossed my arms and lend back against my chair.

"Forgive me for my interruption, Tsunade-sama!" she said as she walked forward and planted the scroll before me. "But this is something important. Contained within the scroll is a kunoichi that specializes in chakra."

Unable to contain my eagerness I grabbed the scroll and unrolled it and examined the contents.

"Just as I had thought!" I placed the scroll on the desk and looked at them all severely. "It's best to keep Gaara within the confines of the Leaf Village. It is much too dangerous for him to be wandering out in his condition."

"Hokage-sama, we need to get Gaara back to the sand." Kankuro stated.

"Kankuro's right, the sand needs him." Temari agreed.

"No!" I said strictly. "I know this girl more than you could possibly think. Although there is not much data about this kunoichi, but she has a chakra speciality that runs in her blood. It's one of her family heritages. But that is not what the matter at hand is." I closed my eyes. What would she possibly want with Gaara? She had wanted to be invisible to our sights and she just made herself conspicuous by kidnapping the Kazekage. What is her plan after disappearing five years ago?

"Tsunade-sama…?"

I looked at Sakura who glanced at my worriedly. I sighed heavily, having no choice but to face it. The child today that had kidnapped the Kazekage was because of my past mistakes. I would have to take responsibility for what has occurred. It was because of me she had left this village five years ago. Although she wasn't even part of this village originally! But still… that girl was my responsibility; I can't turn my back now that she has finally made herself visible before us. I have no choice but to deliver the news to them, that this child was more than they seem to think.

"_Demon Heart_ is the heir to the _Demon Goddess_."

_**Demon Heart's pov**_

I glanced to the sky from a top the building. The skies were angry. The dark clouds were rumbling with thunder and lightning stroked across the sky. Rain soaked the streets and my body. The object of light lay hidden behind the tempest. The wind howled as it viciously snarled through the streets. The earth's chakra was at work here. Everyone would think that this is nothing more than just a storm, but it's wrong. Here in this world, everything coexisted of chakra. The natural phenomenon's that everyone has grown accustomed to as normal with the land, were actually the workings of the earth's chakra itself. The earth was always aware and always acting. An endless stream of chakra that gave birth to ninjas!

I too was birthed from this chakra steam.

But someone had uttered it and caused an angry response. I glanced over the buildings, trying to work out who had revealed the dark secrets that was supposed to lay at rest and dealt with through my village and clan. None other than my clan and village should have access to the secrets that plague our minds. Even within the village, the people were limited to what knowledge they know. A selected few of ninjas were provided with the information, and most of the time, there was hell to pay for when the information was revealed. Like now, there was hell to pay for someone had discussed something that was supposed to lay buried in these lands.

I heard the calling roar to call forth a joint attack. My heart went out to the heart of the tempest and responded. I will give aid, but I will allow the tempest to taste the flesh of the one who betrayed the secret from befalling from their lips. My blue eyes shot through the village that I could see. But it wasn't the village that I could see, but the streams of chakra that ignited the powers within the many ninjas. Through the streets pavements I could see the silver line that weaved all over the place. The earth's chakra stream! This land was blessed with it. There were so many thick lines!

Words flamed inside my ears and I jerked up to where I had heard them from. Call me a sensory type ninja and you'd be wrong. Although I am capable with that ability amongst many, my main form of chakra is not this. The truth hides within my blood that I would not reveal upon the world without the direst consent of the one who bade it forbidden. My bloodline runs strongly, but it is thin due to the small amount of blood bound family members. Our blood is far too strong for many people to be birthed into. My mother was lucky to have been able to birth me, a single child but she died at birth as a result. Every mother in my family line is prophesized to die at the birth of their first child. All except the One! To which this person still remains a mystery to me. I have not yet come of age to know of this most important secret that as a female of the family must know.

Males are considered the weak forms of our family. The females are supposed to be the ones that uphold the strength. A male is considered a weakness in the family blood to whoever birthed the child. It has been known that when a male is born into the family, the line of the one who birthed him has weakened over the generations. We have many males in our family, all of these are which my cousins, or distant relatives that still share the same blood as myself. But my blood is stronger than all for I am the direct heir. That is why I can say that my blood line is the strongest of most, the main family are the future of our clan, it is said that all happens within the clan and everything is known by them.

I don't see how my family can uphold so much powers or responsibilities. It's like we are supposed to be revered as sort type of God.

I scrambled across the rooftops with my feet rapidly closing in the distance of where I heard these words. My mind would need to become clear from my family. With a single thought, all my family business was pushed to the edges of my mind. But they would not be forgotten. I would have to return back to them some time. When I have to return to my clan, that is! The building that hosted the words of taboo approached and my eyes narrowed. To think that the words would be breached within this building! The Hokage must have lost her mind to think that this would go unanswered.

What plagues me is how she knew.

That would come another time. The punishment must be served first.

The screech came from within my mind and my feet slowed and then stopped. I glanced upwards. The warning there and I nodded up at the sky before I allowed my feet to take me towards the Kage building. Hiding with the clouds, disguising themselves as lightning, are creatures that I know are to be as deadly as the very element that flashes through the skies. Deadly creatures that serve only my family! Rapidly the building crept closer and closer and when I jumped towards it, I crashed through the window and stood on its ledge, the glass beneath my bare feet digging in, drawing blood but I felt nothing as I stared at the contents of the room before me.


End file.
